Southern Elk Rider
by Leashay StarStriker
Summary: When a warrior riding an elk comes to camelot seeking a better life. Merlin starts to wonder who or what she really is..
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Merlin. All rights go to BBC. But I do own Leashay and the rest of her ways. **

Prologue

The hot desert sun beat down on the warrior and her elk. She was an Elk rider, a warrior of a Southern kingdom called Loonairous. The desert kingdom was large and powerful…. But not human, they were Tigraens, a human with wings and a tail their ears were in the top of their heads and like that of a cat. They had claws on their finger tips and half inch long fangs. This warrior was known as Leashay Starstriker Tigraern, and there was only one reason for her to be at the northern most borders; to get the heck out of there. "Tell me please why we are leaving?" the elk asked. "Rownoch you know why, I want to see what's outside the kingdom." Leashay said. "But why? You were in charge of the most powerful army in the world and at the age of 17." Rownoch said shaking his head making the chainmail on his armor cling. "And most of the outside the kingdoms would kill you on spot, thinking you were a magical being of some kind." "ahh Rownoch my friend you forget. We Tigraens have many tricks." She said. Then silver light began to glow on the silver stripes of her fur and feathers and a black glow enveloped her black stripes. With a flash Leashay looked like any normal human, her ears on the side of her head and no tail or wings. Even the silver streaks that ran through her short golden blond hair were gone. Rownoch laughed "Yes I forgot about that one." "Okay, it may be best if we don't talk out loud, from now on talk to me telepathically, ok." Leashay said as they made their way down the road towards the border. Leashay 's dark green eyes watched as the border came into view, they continued for a few more minets , then stopped as they reached the border. Leashay activated her armor, the sliver armor came out and covered her body her helmet gave her the appearance of a wolf, with the face coming out like a snout and ears on the top. Rownoch had the same silver armor, with silver on the tips of his antlers that acted like blades. "Well my friend, it's time we let our adventure begin." She said. Rownoch let his happiness know with the loud call he let out, the musical call echoed over the desert. Then they began to move forward and the two some crossed the border and began their trek north.

**This is my first fanfic so please tell me how im doing. I don't care what you say, it all helps :D Thanks!:D **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Merlin. All rights go to BBC. But I do own Leashay and the rest of her ways. **

A month later Leashay and Rownoch had traveled 500 miles north, passing through 2 kingdoms as they traveled. Leashay had hayed both. The first one was wet, it rained on them constantly. Leashay and Rownoch were used to the hot dry desert of Loonairous. The next one was cold freezing cold, it was a mountain range and it was winter, so lots of snow. So now they were in a kingdom that was perfect not too cold or hot but she did not know its name but only the capitol; Camalot. So this was where Leashay was decided she would stay, she simply needed to find work. "you don't need to be nervous my rider." Rownoch said telepathically. "I know… but we will stick out, I mean I'm a girl riding an elk for corns sake!" Leashay said. "We will be fine." He said. They came to the cities entrance, and Leashay was impressed, the great walls that surrounded it were had knights upon them. Leashay watched as the men looked at the twosome and one of them ran out into the city. Leashay and her ride got many looks as they rode up the crowded streets. Leashay could not help but think of her home land capitol; Rodia. The only thing was that Rodia was a city in the trees that surrounded a lake. As they rode farther in they caught sight of the castle, and Leashay had only one thought "that's where we will work." They rode into the court yard to be met by a group of people. There was a man that had a large cloke, she believed he was the king. Beside him was a boy with blond hair, behind him was a boy with black hair. There were others but Leashay only focused on the king.

Merlin watched as the elk came to a stop just in front of them; both rider and elk were clad in silver armor. Merlin could not tell who or what the rider was but he was shur It was a warrior of some kind. He looked at Arthur, who already had his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Who are you and what do you want?" Uther asked. Merlin watched as the warrior reached up and touched a spot on the chest plate. With a shing the armor retracted into the chest armor revealing a girl! Merlin was shocked the girl had blond hair and dark green eyes; she looked around Merlin's age. "I'm Leashay Starstriker Tigrean, warrior of the land of Loonairous, I come seeking a job." She said. Uther looked at her, "why do you come here? And what can you do that is any use of me?" "I did not like any of the other kingdoms and I can do many things that could be of used to you." She said looking at him. Merlin was impressed she had courage. "Such as?" Uther asked. "I am a warrior, so I can fight very well, back home I am one of our most skilled warriors. I'm skilled in 16 different fighting styles. I am also an animal trainer, I ca tame and train any animal. How else do you think I trained old Rownoch here." She said patting the elks armored neck. Merlin looked at the big elk, it was the largest elk he had ever seen, at least a foot larger than the average elk. With its armor it looked deadly. "I have no doubt that you are a skilled animal trainer, but if you don't mind I will test how good of a warrior you are." Uther said. Then two knights came around them, swords drawn and slowly moving towards the warrior. "I will fight, but I will not kill them, only disable them so they cannot fight back." She said as she swung off the elk. Merlin finally saw how short she was, she could not be taller than 5'2". She reached up and touched her armor and it all came out again, the helmet made her look like a wolf. "you say you are a warrior, but you have no sword."Uther said. " O I have a sword." She said. Merlin noticed that the gauntlets on her arms were larger and bulkier then most. Then Leashay hit a spot on her wrist and three, 3 foot long claws sprung out of the wrist guards. Merlin was shocked, he looked at everyone else. Arthur and Uther had shocked looks on their faces, Gaius looked like he was thinking, Morgana and Gwen looked scared. The knights began to move closer to Leashay who stood ready. Both knights lunged at her with their swords out, but Leashay simply jumped up and out of their reach landing a few feet away. One of the men dove at Leashay's feet but she moved to the side of him and pivoted on one foot bringing the other foot up and round house kicked him in the head, dropping him. The other one came at Leashay, sword raised and she met him in the air, her claws met his sword and they began to slash at one another. Leashay blocked all of them. Then his sword stabbed in between two of the claws, and then twisting her wrist she pulled the sword out of his hand and flinging it across that court yard. She held her claws at the man "do you give u?" she asked. The knight nodded his head. The other knight was out cold from her kick. Merlin was impressed; she had just taken out two of Uther's best knights. She truly was a skilled warrior. "Well Leashay you have proven yourself a skilled warrior. I am confident that you are a good trainer. You have earned yourself a job here at the castle; you are free to stay in the stables tonight if you wish. Now I am going to head in for the night." Uther said. Leashay bowed her head "Yes sir, thank you sir." She said. Merlin began to fallow Arthur and everyone in to the castle, "what do you think of her?" Merlin asked Arthur. "She is skilled….. And pretty" Arthur said. Merlin just shook his head.

Leashay led Rownoch into the stable "I take it that was weak sauce." Rownoch said. "I've never been in such an easy fight hhahahaha!" she said. She looked into one of the rooms; it was a tack room that had a pile of hay in it with an empty saddle rack. "This will work." She thought as she led Rownoch in. she began to take his saddle off and put it on the rack, than hitting a spot on his armor it all retracted in to the chest plate like Leashay's, then she took it off and put it with his saddle, then taking the blades off this antlers. She put them In a small bag. He shook then lay down in the hay, stretching his head out on the ground. Then she proceeded to take her armor and placed it with Rownoch's armor. She was simply dressed in a thin long sleeve buckskin shirt, with long fringe on the sleeves. She had buckskin pants that had fringe down the outside, along with moccasins that went up to her knees. She took her bags off her saddle, she had one bag that held the few personal items she brought, and the rest off her bags had things that she needed to survive, like herbs and food. She pulled out two blankets and walked over to were Rownoch lay. She placed one of the blankets on the ground and lied down on it, and leaned against Rownoch and placed her other blanket over herself. "Rownoch." She said. "Yes" he said. "I think we are going to like it here." She said. "I think you right" he said. Then they both fell asleep.

**Well that was longer than I expected. Lol! Well please review I don't care what you say it all helps:D if you want a good laugh try the author Perkyhorses, shes my best friend and an amazing writer! Thanks!:D **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Merlin. All rights go to BBC. But I do own Leashay and all her ways.**

The next morning, Merlin was up at the usual time, he went and did everything Arthur had for him to do, having everything done by mid morning. Merlin had thought that he would have the rest of the day to himself, but he was sadly wrong. He was helping Gaius in the infirmary with a few things when Arthur came in telling him to go get his horse ready and they were going hunting. So here Merlin was walking into the stables getting Arthur's horse ready, along with his own. He had taken Arthur's horse and tied it outside the stall. He was about to walk into the tack room, but he stopped in the door way, to look in on the strange sight. He looked in to see Leashay and her elk fast asleep in the hay on the floor. The elk was lying down and Leashay was leaned against him with a blanket over her. Merlin thought that he could sneak past them and grab Arthur's saddle, but he was very wrong. He stepped into the tack room, in an instant Leashay had woken up and launched up and at Merlin, pulling a knife out of her moccasin and tackling Merlin, pinning him to the ground with the knife at his throat. "I'm Sorry! I wasn't going to do anything I swear!" Merlin said, lying still as he could. Leashay looked at him and relaxed her grip. "Oh my lord! I am soo sorry! I didn't mean to do that. Are you ok?"She said standing up and putting her knife back in her moccasin. She offered Merlin a hand up, and looked at him, "I'm soo sorry." She said as she began to brush off his shoulders. "It's ok. I should have been quieter." He said looking down at her. "You could not have been any quieter." She laughed "I'm Leashay" "I'm Merlin" he said, he looked up and saw the elk looking at him, it seemed to be studying him. Leashay looked over at him "Rownoch don't worry Merlin is a friend and is sorry that he woke us." Leashay said to the elk. He seemed to understand her and nodded his head and laid his head back down. "So what were you doing in here anyway?" she asked him. "I was going to get Arthur's horse ready to go hunting." He said walking over to Arthur's saddle. "Leashay do you have a place to stay?" he asked "Well no I don't." she said "Well we have an extra bed were I stay with the court physician, Gaius." Merlin said "well thank you, I could stay with you if that s all right." She said "Its fine." He said. "Well I have nothing to do, so I can help you. Tell me which horse is yours and I'll get it ready for you." She said. "Well thanks; he's the dark bay on the end of the line on the right." Merlin said. "Okay." Leashay walked down the stall line to the stall that Merlin's horse was in. The bay was standing there, munching on hay. "Hello, thy beauty." She said telepathically to the horse as she walked into the stall, the horse stopped eating and looked up at her. "You can talk with your mind human?" he asked in the same fashion. "Yes, I can and do you have a name?" she said stroking his neck. "I am Tonto." He said as Leashay put the halter on him and led him out of the stall and tied him up next to Arthur's horse. She continued to talk to Tonto, while she brushed him and talked to Merlin who was brushing Arthur's horse. She walked into the tack room where Rownoch was still asleep, the 500 mile trek had been hard on him, and he needed the rest. She walked over to Merlin's saddle. It was much different then hers, it was larger, bulkier, and heavier. It didn't have a horn in the front like hers, but she lifted it with ease and carried it out towards Tonto. "Don't blow out your stomach, all right." She said as she began to tighten the cinch on him. Bothe Leashay and Merlin got their horses all tacked up at the same time. Then Arthur came around the corner and looked up at them "Well Merlin, I'm impressed. You have all the horses ready." He said not seeing Leashay on the other side of Tonto. "Well he had some help." She said coming around the side of the horse, "Oh Leashay, I didn't see you their sorry." He said "oh its fine no worries." She said "Okay, well Merlin lets go." He said swinging up onto his horse, Merlin did the same. "Oh and Leashay my father wants you to pick and train me a new war horse." He said. "Isn't that your war horse?" she asked looking at the horse he was on. "No this is my hunting horse, my old war horse was killed a while back" he said making the horse move forward "and you can pick a horse out of the three year olds in the north barn. Thanks." And he and Merlin ran off out of the stable yard. Leashay watched them go, then turned back into the stable and walked into the tack room where she grabbed her breakfast out of her bag, and began to walk over to the north barn to pick Arthur's new war horse. She walked along the stalls looking and talking to each of the horses, figuring out if they would be good war horses. The king didn't have many flashy horses, mostly bays, whites, and grays. The horses of Leahsay's home land were paints, buckskins, roans, and blacks. Leashay walked along, not really liking the horses she had seen. Then she looked into the end stall, their stood a tall black stallion. "Hello their beauty." She said, opening the stall and walking in. "So you are the human that can mind talk I have been hearing about?" he said looking at her. "Yes I am. Do you have a name?" she asked petting his head. He was a stunning horse he had long main and tail, all pure black. "I was never given a name." he said "Well then may I name you?' she asked. "I would be honored to be given a name by a Tigrean." He said. All the horses knew what she really was. "I will name you after dark warrior; one who was unbeatable on the battle field, your name is Shaton." She said putting a halter on him. "I am honored." He said as she led him down the stalls. She tied him to a rail outside the stable and began to groom him. Brushing his coat and such she combed out his main and braided it, his main was so long and thick that she had at least 20 braids in it. She talked to him the whole time, explaining what she would be teaching him over the next few days. He was okay with this especially when she told him he would be Prince Arthur's new war horse. "Really? I 'm going to be the prince's horse?" he sounded excited. "Yes you are and you will be the best horse he has ever had." Leashay said looking at him. He seemed to swell with pride. Merlin had said that he would show her where she could stay after he was done hunting with Arthur, and cleaning all the game they got. So she spent three hours grooming and talking to Shaton. Then she put him away and she went to Rownoch. The elk had woken up and was eating the hay. "Good morning. Arthur said that you can have the stall on the end of the line across from Merlin's horse's stall." She said. "Well that sounds nice." He said. Getting up and fallowing Leashay down the stall line to the stall. The stall was and old stallion stall so it was double the size of a normal one, which was good for Rownoch, since he was so big. So Leashay sat with him in the stall while he ate. "You know Merlin has a secret like us." Rownoch said "He does? How do you know?"Leashay asked him. "While you were talking to him I read his mind." He said "what did you find? Tell me!" she said poking his neck. "Calm down. Merlin has magic. He's a Warlock." Rownoch said looking at her. "He is!" she said in surprise. "Yes he is, he is keeping it hidden so they don't kill him." He said. "Wow I wouldn't have thought. Waite, do you think we can trust him with our secret?" she asked him. "I believe he is trust worthy." He said "but you are the one who will tell him, so you decide." Okay." she said as she got up and walked out of the stall "thanks, see you later." She walked out of the stable to see Merlin and Arthur returning. They stopped in front of her, Arthur got off his horse and shoved the rains into Leashay's hands, and he looked pissed off. "I'm sorry Leashay, he's a little mad, he fell off his horse." Merlin said hopping off his and taking the rains from her. "Oh its fine. Everyone has a bad day" she said looking at him "Yaa Arthur has a lot of those" Merlin laughed "Well I better go clean Arthur's catch. I'll see you later ok." That's fine; I was going for a walk anyway." She said as she began to walk away. Leashay knew he would fallow her, she also knew that he was lying about going to clean Arthur's catch, because she couldn't smell any game on them. Even when morphed like this Leashay still had all the abilities of a Tigrean. She had the smell, sight, hearing abilities of a cat. She walked along the trees, completely aware that Merlin was fallowing along behind her, she was going to show him what she really was out here, but she was going to have fun with it. She ran up behind a tree where Merlin couldn't see her. She morphed into her natural form and silently climbed up into the tree, where she perched on one of the lower braches; she was hidden but could clearly see the ground. She watched as Merlin walked below her then stopped, he looked round trying to figure out where Leashay was. Leashay was silently watching him, she inhaled his sent, which was very strong, she could hear his heart beat, which was quickening as he began to panic thinking that he had lost her, ohhh he was soo wrong. Leashay waited for Merlin to turn around then she sprung down off the branch at Merlin! She dove at him with her ears pinned, fangs bared and claws sheathed. She hit him and tackled him to the ground like she had that morning. She pinned him down by the shoulders and began roaring and hissing at him like a cat. She loved the look of sheer terror on his face. Merlin was not as happy as her though. He thought he was going to die! He looked at the snarling face above him and was shocked that he was looking at Leashay. He watched the snarling face slowly turn to a smile and the roars turned into laughter as she rolled off of him onto the ground next to him. Merlin leaned up and looked at her "You should have seen the look on your face!Hahahahahahaha!" she laughed. "Who are you!" Merlin asked in a forceful tone. "Last I checked hahahaha I'm Leashay Stastriker Tigrean hahahahaha!" she said as she continued to laugh. "Okaayy, then what are you?" he asked again. Leashay had finally calmed down enough to talk with out laughing "I'm a Tigrean." She said getting up on her feet. Merlin looked at her, she had changed quite dramatically, and she had silver and black striped wings, with a tail. She had ears on the top of her head like a cats, there was a crest of feathers down her spine and tail that started between her ears. "You're not human!" he said as Leashay helped him up. "I am far from human, Merlin." She said looking at him. "I'm not the only one with a secret." "What are you talking about?" Merlin said, trying to seem as innocent as possible. "Ohh don't lie to me, you have magic." She said "How do you know this?" he said looking at her. "Rownoch told me!" she said, a little offended, "Waite, you mean that your elk can talk?" Merlin said, completely confused. "Yes he can speak and understand human easily. I can also talk to him telepathically." She said. Merlin watched as Leashay began to glow and with a flash, she appeared human again. "Ohhhh….." Merlin said. "Come on we should head back. It's almost dark." Leashay said as she began to walk back towards the castle, Merlin fallowed her. On the way back Leashay explained to Merlin what she was, how Rownoch and her were connected. She told him how she used her telepathic abilities to talk to animals. They came to the stables, and Leashay stopped. "Come on, I need to say good night to Rownoch." She said as she walked into the stable. She walked into Rownoch's stall. "Hello warlock, I take it Leashay has told you about us?" he said telepathically to Merlin. Merlin jumped a little, "You really can talk!" he said looking at the elk. "Yes I can." He said. "Sorry boys may I cut in?" Leashay said telepathically, "Ohh yes." Rownoch said "Shur" Merlin said, "Okay, well good night Rownoch, we need to go in now." She said. "That is fine, goodnight both of you" he said looking up at them. "Night." Merlin said. Merlin led Leashay into the castle, to the infirmary were he stayed with Gaius. They walked in, Leashay holding all her bags. "Ohh hello Merlin, you are late this evening." Gaius said looking up and seeing Leashay "Ohh Leashay I didn't see you there." "It's fine." She said "I told her she could stay here with us. She could use the extra bed we have." Merlin said walking over to the table where Gaius sat, with Leashay behind him. "That's fine; she can use the extra bed in your room." Gaius said. "Wait I thought that the extra bed was in here?" Merlin asked. "No, the only beds in here are my bed and the medical beds." Gaius said giving Merlin a look of "you got yourself into this so live with it. "Okay, this way Leashay." Merlin said, leading Leashay up to his room. They came into is room and he walked over to the empty bed, "this is your bed." He said pointing to it. "That one is mine." Pointing at the other bed. "Thank you Merlin." She said walking over to it and setting her things on the ground next to it. She hopped up on to the bed and stretched out on it "this feels sooo good! I haven't slept on an actual bed in 6 weeks." She said. Merlin smiled and laughed at her. He liked her she was a good friend. He looked at her and realized that Arthur was right, Leashay was pretty, actually Leashay was very pretty. She had beautiful dark green eyes, with short golden blond hair that looked like rays of sunlight. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Gaius knocked at the door, "Dinner is done." He said. Merlin hopped off his bed and began to walk out to the table. Leashay stayed back and grabbed a small bag out of her saddle bag and walked out and sat next to Merlin at the table, she dumped the bag on the table, it was a pine of jerky. "Where did you get this?" Gaius asked. "I have a friend back home who made me a bunch for my trip; this is the last of it." She said picking up a piece and eating it. "Well thank you for sharing with us." He said, they ate their dinner quickly, talking the whole time. Finally after they were finished, Leashay helped Merlin with the dishes, talking to him and Gaius as she did. "Well I'm going to turn in. I suggest you two do the same." Gaius said after they were finished. "All right, thank you for letting me stay here with you." Leashay said as she fallowed Merlin into their room "goodnight." "Goodnight you two." Gaius said. Merlin went over to his bed and pulled off his over shirt, he lay down on his back and looked over to Leashay. He watched as she pulled off her long sleeve shirt and was in a short sleeve one, Merlin had never seen a girl ware that sort of thing be for. She then took off her moccasins and then her pants; she was in a pair of pants that only went to her knees. Poor Merlin was a little shocked, but watched as she dove under the blankets and curled up in them. "Thank you Merlin, and goodnight." She said looking over to him. "You welcome, goodnight Leashay." he said looking at her. He watched her fall asleep; she looked so peace full as she slept. Her gold hair shined in the moon light. Merlin lie back, the in the silence of the night a musical call rang out. Merlin wondered what it was when he heard Leashay's telepathic voice, "Rownoch is telling us goodnight." She said, "Okay" he said, and then he too fell asleep.

**Wow that was a really long chapter lol. Idk when the next chapter will be, with the way farming is, u have to expect the unexpected and know that worse can happen and it usually does. Lol**! **If you don't know what an elk call sounds like look up elk calls on youtube. Please review! I don't care what you say. It all helps! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Merlin, all rights go to BBC. But I do own Leashay and all her ways.**

Two days later everything was going great. Shatan's training was going as planned and both Leashay and Merlin had gotten the day off that day. Merlin, who was trying to help her adjust to her new life, had decided to show her around the castle. They were sitting in Rownoch's stall, all talking telepathically, eating dried peaches Leashay had brought from Loonairous. "Leashay, would you like a tour of the castle?" Merlin asked as he stuck another peach in his mouth. "Actually, Leashay that's a good idea." Rownoch said sticking his nose in the bag and eating a peach. "Okay I gess that is okay." Leashay said from where she sat leaned against Rownoch's leg. "Great! Let's go then." Merlin said, standing up. "All right." She said as Merlin offered her a hand up. "See you later Rownoch." "Have fun and stay out of trouble you two" he said as he picked up the bag of peaches in his mouth and handing it to Leashay. "Thanks and we will." Leashay and Merlin walked out of the stable, side by side. Merlin led her up the steps into the castle, "Well I gess I'll show you all the main rooms." He said leading her down the hall. Merlin showed Leashay everything, the dining hall, throne room, everything important. Then he showed her all the less important places, like the kitchen, laundry room, armory, and such. "Leashay I have been wondering, have you met Lady Morgana?" Merlin asked her as they walked along the halls, "no I haven't, was she the black haired girl I saw when I got here?" she said. "Most likely." He said "come on I'll introduce you to her." He led Leashay up farther into the castle. "Those are Arthur's chambers." He said pointing at a door, "hmmmm." She said nodding her head. Merlin walked over to a door, not far from the first one, he knocked on it, "lady Morgana?" he said "Come in." said a girl voice from inside the room. Merlin opened the door and led Leashay in, Morgana was sitting at a mirror, brushing her black hair, and Gwen was folding clothes on the bed. "Oh hello Merlin." She said setting down her brush. "Hello my lady." Merlin said smiling. Morgana looked over to see Leashay standing just behind him. "Oh I didn't see you there, you must be the new horse trainer, Leashay is it?" she said "Yes and it is an honor to meet you."Leashay said nodding her head slightly. "It's nice to meet you to, this is my servant Guinevere." She said looking over to Gwen. "Hi, you can call me Gwen." Gwen said smiling. "Hi Gwen nice to meet you." Leashay said coming out from where she stood behind Merlin. "Well Leashay, Merlin, we were about to have lunch, would you two like to join us?" Morgana said gesturing over to the platter of food on the table. "I don't see why not." Merlin said looking over to Leashay. "Okay then let's eat." She said. They spent more time there then they expected, 4 hours to be exact. They talked and talked, about nothing really. Merlin didn't really talk as much as the 3 girls did but he did have a good time. He was happy to see Leashay make more friends other than him, especially girl friends. Well as it turned out the 3 girls became friends in an instant, it seemed that they had been friends for years. By the time they finally left Morgana's chambers it was late evening, starting to get dark. "I'm going to cook dinner tonight." Leashay said as they walked. "I will when I get back from saying goodnight to Rownoch." " that's fine with me, I'll tell Gaius not to cook tonight" Merlin said "I'll see you there." The twosome went opposite ways and Merlin began to make his way towards the infirmary he was almost there when Arthur came up to him, "Merlin, where is Leashay?" he asked him. "She was going to the stables to check on Rownoch, why do you ask?" Merlin asked "I'm going to ask her on a date now." Arthur said holding his head a little higher. "Really now." Merlin said, but in his mind he was thinking "don't you dare!" in the 3 days that he had known Leashay, she had become one of his closest friends, he was protective of her, he didn't want something to happen to her. "Yes I am. Wish me luck." Arthur said as he began to walk quickly away "Good luck." Merlin said crossing his fingers, and he began to walk away. Leashay was half way across the court yard of the stables when she heard footsteps coming towards her, "Leashay, wait up." She heard Arthur call; she stopped and looked at him "yes sir." She said letting him catch up and starting to walk beside him. "Umm Leashay, I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight?" he said " Sorry I'm cooking dinner tonight for Merlin and Gaius." She said not breaking stride, Arthur was a little taken back by her answer, "Well how about tomorrow night?" he asked again "Can't, riding Rownoch." She said, Arthur was a little confused, "Ummm, tomorrow afternoon?" he tried again. "Nope I have to train your war horse." She said "Well when does it work for you?" he said. Leashay stopped; she was getting very annoyed by this and starting to lose her temper. "Arthur, back off! Can't you tell I'm not interested? I have seen your type okay! You are full of yourself, over bearing, and annoying! The only reason you want to have a girl is so you can walk around saying "Hay everyone look what I have." I have never gone on a date and I plan to keep it that way until I'm good and ready!" she said turning and stomping off into the stable, leaving a very shocked and confused Arthur in the court yard. Rownoch could tell she was mad when she walked into his stall, "Leashay what's wrong?" he asked her nudging her with his nose. "Well Arthur was flirting with me and it was very annoying." She said as she began to calm down. "Do I need to go beat him up for that, little one?" he said. Leashay swung up onto his back and stretched out, "No you don't , big brother." She said hugging his neck. Rownoch was like a big brother to Leashay, he was always watching out for her and keeping her safe. "You know little one, you are 17, back in Loonairouse you could have chosen a mate when you were 14." He said looking at her. " Rownoch are you trying to suggest something?" she said rolling off him onto the straw below, "No I am just saying that there are some nice men around here and you could maybe see about getting married sometime in the future." He said, Leashay looked up at him from where she lay on the ground, "Okay, who?" she asked him. "Well theirs Arthur." He said, she looked at him "No way in hell." She said. They both laughed, "What about Merlin?" he asked. Leashay was quiet for a moment, "well he is a very sweet guy and I do like him." She said standing up, "What! My little sis likes a guy?" Rownoch said. "Oh calm down. I have to go, I'm cooking dinner tonight. Goodnight Rownoch, see you in the morning." She said. "Goodnight little one." He said pressing his nose against her for head. Leashay walked in to the infirmary, met by Merlin sweeping the floor and Gaius looking in a book of some kind. "So what's for dinner?" Merlin asked, "Loonairan fire chicken." She said holding up the chicken in her hand. Leashay cooked dinner, and had completely space that Merlin and Gaius had never had anything as spicy as fire chicken. The two had drank at least a gallon of water each before the meal was done, but Leashay ate hers with no water, she was used to the spicy foods of her home land. Leashay and Merlin lay in bed later that evening, talking as they did every night "Leashay, what were you humming earlier, whe you were cooking?" he asked "My soul song." She said "What is that?" he said. "My people are born with what we call a soul song, it is a song that we are born knowing, those songs are all unique to the individual, every person has a different song, these songs represent who we are. I was humming mine." She explained. "Ohh, well will you sing it please?" Merlin said, wondering what it would sound like. "Okay I gess I can." She said and she began to sing.

I am so high. I can hear heaven.  
I am so high. I can hear heaven.  
Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me.

And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away.

Someone told me love will ALL save us.  
But how can that be, look what love gave us.  
A world full of killing, and blood-spilling  
that world never came.

And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away.

Now that the world isn't ending, its love that Im sending to you.  
It isnt the love of a hero, and thats why I fear it won't do.

And they say that a hero can save us.  
Im not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away.

And they're watching us  
(Watching Us)  
And they're watching us  
(Watching Us)  
As we all fly ...ooouuhh

"Wow you have an amazing voice." Merlin said turning onto his side to look at her. "Really? Ha I'm not that good." She said laying on her back and looking up at roof. "I'm serious Leashay you have a beautiful voice. You could easily be the best singer in Camalot. So what is that song called?" he asked "maybe, but soul songs don't have names they are just what we think they would be called. I think it would be called Heroes." She said "Ohh. Well you should sing more." Merlin said. "Really and why is that?" she said "Because I would like to hear you sing." He said. "Well I'll try to more okay. Goodnight Merlin." She said turning onto her side and curling up into the blankets. "Goodnight Leashay" he said ads he layed on his back and fell asleep.

**Wow that chapter took a long time! But hey that's farming lol. I used the song heroes by Nickelback for leashay's soul song I thought it would represent her best. Thanks for reading and please review! I dint care what you say it all helps!LOL :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Merlin all rights go to BBC. I do own Leashay and all her ways. And thanks ****codey 347 it's nice to have more than my best friend like my stories. :D**

Two days later, nothing had really changed, but Arthur had actually said sorry to her for what he did, witched shocked everyone. But this morning was different; Merlin had managed to get done early and came down to the stables to be with Leashay, he helped her get her work done early as well, but she had something ells to do as well, get Shatan ready. The two stood next to the black stallion, brushing his coat. Leashay had decided that he was ready for Arthur, so she was making him look his best for the Prince, be for she went and told the King. So they were sitting in his stall brushing him till he shined, Leashay went and got Arthur's saddle and put it on Shatan, knowing that the Prince would want to try him out and see how Leashay did training him. She looked at Merlin, "He's ready, and I'm going to tell Uther. Where is he now?" Leashay asked setting down her brush and making her way through the stall door. "He's in the throne room last I checked." Merlin said "I'll finish with Shatan." "Okay." She said walking out of the stable up to the castle. Leashay entered the throne room a little nervous; she didn't ever really talk or really see King Uther. She decided that she would treat him like a Loonairan leader, rather he liked it or not. She walked in, noticing how people looked at her. "Ahhh, Leashay, I have been meaning to ask you how my son's war horse was coming along." Uther said looking up at her. Leashay acted as she said she would, she came up to him, about 10 feet away , then dropped onto one knee, she was in a low crouch, her head bowed in and one arm crossed her chest. "Sir, I am pleased to report that the Prince's war horse is ready for him." She said still in the same position. Everyone was very surprised by what Leashay was doing, Uther looked at her then to Arthur, "Well that's great news, but so soon, it would take most a few weeks to train a good horse." He said, "I used a training method that my people have used for hundreds of generations." She said still sitting there. "I want to see how good this horse is." Arthur said getting up and walking past Leashay. "Okay Leashay you may go." Uther said. "Yes sir." She said nodding her head and rising to her feet and fallowing Arthur. "Okay Arthur I'm gunna explain how I've trained your horse. His name is Shatan, I trained him so you can control him with you feet allowing you free to use your hands to fight. He will fight with you as well, striking out with his hooves and biting enemies." She said leading him to the stables where Merlin waited with Shatan. They walked over to Shatan and Arthur looked at him, "He's not a very big horse." Leashay looked at him, "Small horses are very fast and agile, my people use smaller horses because of this, don't worry he'll do fine." She said as Arthur swung up onto the horse. "Okay lets head out to that arena it will be a good place for you to get used to him." Merlin fallowed them out to the arena he climbed the fence and sat next to Leashay on it, they watched as Arthur loped Shatan around the arena, he would stop him and spin him in the other direction, testing how good he turned, Leashay had set up some dummies for him to use, he ran Shatan along them and dropped the reins and slashed at them with his sword, he came to another one and Shatan reared up and struck out at it crushing it. Merlin looked at Leashay who was smiling, proud with her work, Arthur trotted over to them smiling "I've never seen a horse like this, he's amazing!" Arthur said hopping off the horse, Leashay jumped off the fence and landed next to him. "Well he has one more trick." She said petting the horse's neck, "What?"Arthur asked, "You'll see, now lay down in front of him and act like your hurt." She said, "What, why?" Arthur said a little annoyed. "Just do it!" She said Arthur looked at her but listened, he layed down on his back and looked all hurt, and then Shatan reached down and grabbed Arthur's shirt and began to drag him backwards towards the gate, "You see if you get hurt and can't get off the battle field he will drag you off." Leashay said watching Arthur get up and Shatan let go of him. "That's amazing, you did all of this in a week? Wow!" Arthur said looking at her "yes sir, I did." She said "Well I say that to reward you for training me such a good horse, we will all go hunting." He said leading Shatan away to the stalls "Merlin get the horses ready." Merlin smiled "Do you want me to go get Rownoch ready?" he asked Leashay, "No, I can't ride him while I hunt; you see it's wrong to hunt deer on an elk." She said "I'm going to get my bow I'll be back in a bit" Leashay walked up to the infirmary, she passed silently in and out of their without Gaius even noticing her, she looked at her bow as she walked, it was a elk horn long bow, a rider's bow as her people called it, she made it out of one of Rownoch's shed antlers the first year she was his rider. She walked into the court yard and saw Merlin and Arthur waiting for her on their horses "So how exactly are you going to come with us?" Arthur asked looking at her, "You will see." She said as she slung her bow over her back and walked behind Merlin's horse "Merlin hold still." She said as she ran at the horse from behind and jumped up and onto his back, landing right behind Merlin, he was a little surprised by this but he was fine with it, "Okay let's go!" she said, not even holding on to anything to stay on. Arthur looked at them and smiled "Let's go then." He said as he took off on his hunting horse. They rode out to the forest, Leashay did not need to hold on to Merlin, she simply used her legs and hung on. They got off the horses about 3 miles from the city, tying them to the trees and continuing on foot deeper into the underbrush. Leashay was just beside Arthur her bow out and an arrow notched on the string, Arthur's cross bow was also ready. Leashay listened to the forest around her, she found that hunting here was easier then it was in Loonairouse, their deer blended in with the sage and rocks; here they stuck out in the trees and grass. She stopped, she smelt its sent heard its heart beat, she looked at Arthur and Merlin and told them to get down and be quiet, they did as she said, Arthur crawled over to her, "What is it?" he asked in a whisper, "Look." She said pointing at the brush about 50 yards away, their it was, a large 4 by 4 mule deer buck. "I can't shoot that far, I need to get closer." He said "No, you could spook it, I'll get it." Merlin watched as Leashay rose to her feet and slowly drew her bow back, the long bow made no noise as she did. She took her aim, all in silence, then with a hiss, she let the arrow go, it him hit its target, square in the shoulder. The deer ran a few feet be for falling into the brush. Arthur and Merlin rose to their feet, "Nice shot!" They said in unison, but Leashay was running up to the deer already, she dropped down next to it, placing her hand over the arrow, she bowed her head and said, "Thank you for your life great stag, may Loonar greet you with open arms into the stars, where the grass is green and land plenty." She pulled her arrow out of it and put it back in her quiver, Arthur and Merlin had now came up to her, both a little confused by what she had just said, "What did you just say?" Merlin asked her, "I was thanking it for its life. You see my people honor our pray, we only take what we need and use all of it." She said pulling her knife out of her moccasin, she pulled out a bag from her quiver and set it on the ground, both men were confused by this, she gutted the deer in silence, she put all the guts in the bag she had, making Merlin gag, "What are you doing?" Arthur asked, "As I said my people do not waist any part of the animal, the guts can later be used as food." She said, tying the bag shut, they watched as she then pulled out the heart of the deer holding it in her hand, the blood still warm enough for steam to rise off it, "Okay guys, this is also a tradition of my home land, the one who kills the animal must take a bite of its heart before they skin it, so you may want to look away." She said, they of cores didn't take the hint and continued watching. Leashay looked at them smiled then leaned down and took a bit out if the heart, and ate it. Merlin's stomic could not take that, he turned the opposite direction, and threw up his lunch, even Arthur looked away from this, Leashay just looked at them, with blood on her lips, and she said "Okay, let's take this back to town." She said standing up and looking at Merlin, "You okay?" "Never better." He said wiping his mouth with his sleeve. They packed the deer out onto the road about half a mile from the horses; they walked along the road, Merlin and Arthur packing the deer between them and Leashay walking along behind them. They all were happily walking along, laughing, joking and having a good time, when Leashay heard something; a high whistling that she was shur that only she could here. Then she remembered something, her fondest childhood memory, the death of her father, the only thing she remembered was that before he was attacked, they heard that high whistling, and then she knew what was going on. "Arthur look out!" she screamed as she ran and tackled him to the ground, causing him to let go of the deer and make Merlin trip, Arthur hit the ground hard, hitting his head hard and knocking him out in the process. Suddenly they saw him; a few feet away stood a black and blood red, Tigrean. Merlin looked at him as Leashay jumped to her feet and with a roar; she morphed into her true form and snarled at him. "You! You blood warrior, you killed my father!" she roared at him, the crest of feathers on her back and head rose up. "Awww and how like him you are. He was a strong warrior, but no match for a blood eater." He said looking at her. Leashay roared her challenge as her metal claws came out, then Merlin began to worry as the blood eater too unleashed a pair of blood red claws, and neither had armor. With a loud roar the two charged each other, their claws met and they slashed at the other each blocking the others blows, they would slash and jump around so much Merlin was having a hard time fallowing what was happening. He heard a woosh as Leashay pumped her wings and launched backwards, landing next to Merlin, she sat ready to defend him, the blood eater stood looking at them, Merlin was a little surprised by the fact that nether warrior had any wounds on them, both were completely unharmed. Then with a snarl they charged each other, he watched as the blood eater retracted him metal claws and unsheathed his real ones on his finger tips, as Leashay lunged at him with her metal claws he jumped up and sank his claws into her shoulder and drug them up over her shoulder and onto her back, he griped her shoulders staying perched on her. Merlin had never been this scared, he could only listen as Leashay screamed in pain as he sank his claws deeper into her, "Hear her human, hear her scream!" the blood eater hissed at Merlin. He watched as she managed to sheath her metal claws, then reach up and slash his stomic with her normal claws causing him to let go of her and drop to the ground, he jumped up and tried to run, but Leashay jumped on his back, sinking her claws into his back, she reared her head back and with a snarl she sank her fangs into the back of the blood eater's neck and with a loud snap, she snapped the blood eater's neck. The blood eater looked shocked as he slowly crumbled under Leashay's weight. She let go and stood up, she tried to walk over to Merlin, but she began to sway and feel dizzy as she did, "Leashay."Merlin said, running over to her and catching her as she began to fall, he held her close, slowly lowering her to the ground gently, he looked at her, as she morphed back into her human from, me could feel the blood flowing out of her wound as she lay there, barley awake, there was a nose as Arthur woke and began to rise to his feet, "What the hell happened? What is that?" He said seeing Merlin holding Leashay, and the dead blood eater. "We were attacked by a blood eater, a beast of my home land, I managed to kill it. Sorry about knocking you out by the way." Leashay said quietly, she was clearly becoming disorientated fro loss of blood as she rested her head on Merlin. "We need to get her to Gaius, fast." Merlin said looking up at Arthur, "I'll go get the horses."He said taking off down the road fast as he could, leaving Merlin with Leashay, "Merlin, I need you to go over to the body of the blood eater and get the two largest feathers from it." She said talking to him telepathically, "Why?" he asked "Just do it!" she said. Merlin set her down on her back and walked over to the body of the blood eater, he looked at the blood red and black wings and found the two largest feathers and plucked them from the wings, wondering the whole time why she had asked him to do this. He walked over to Leashay and put the feathers in her bag, he picked her up off the ground and held her; he could feel her starting to shiver, as it became darker outside and the cool night air began to start. Merlin heard the sound of horse hooves, then saw Arthur running down the road on his horse, leading Merlin's along. He got off his horse and handed Merlin the reins, Arthur picked up Leashay as Merlin swung up onto his horse, then handed her up to him and got on his, after he tied the deer to the back of his saddle. Merlin hugged Leashay close to him; she sat in front of him in the saddle and was shaking even more now as they rode fast back towards the castle. "Who was that? What was that?" he asked her telepathically, "I do not know his name, he is a blood eater." She told him in the same fashion. "What is that? It looks like a Tigrean." He said, "It is said that blood eaters were Tigreans that were some how not as advanced as we are now, they only eat meat, nothing ells, they kill other Tigreans to satisfy their hunger for blood." She said as they continued down the road. "You said he killed you father, is that true?" he said. "Yes he killed my father when I was 3 months old." I watched him kill my father."She said, Merlin could hear the pain in her voice. "I'm sorry, but at least you still have you mother." He said trying to make her feel better. "No I don't, my mother died giving birth to me." She said "I'm so sorry Leashay, I had no idea…." He said feeling bad "its fine Merlin, I'm okay." She said "Leashay, who raised you, you couldn't have survived orphaned so young." he said "I was raised by a family friend, till I was 2 years old. My kind are trained as warriors in the first 2 years, when we are older than that, we leave our families and go going a squad of warriors, or start our own, that's what I did, I started a squad with my closest 4 friends, who are orphans too." She said, sunning up the rest of Merlin's questions with one answer. They stopped talking as they came to the castle, they were met by a worried looking Uther and the rest of the court. "Where have you been? What happened?" Uthur said looking at Arthur "We went hunting but were attacked." Arthur said getting off his horse and taking Leashay from Merlin so he could get as well. "We were attacked by a blood eater, a monster of Leashay's home land." Merlin said, taking Leashay back from Arthur, "Are you all right? What happened?" Uther said looking at Leashay in Merlin's arms. "Leashay managed to kill the blood eater, but she was hurt badly in the presses."Arthur said. Merlin put me down." Leashay whispered, "But Leashay your hurt." Merlin said. Leashay simply glared at him, Merlin then did as he was told. He set Leashay on her feet and watched as she grabbed one of the feathers out of her bag and slowly walked over in front of Uther, where she dropped to one knee and crossed an arm across her chest. "Sir, I am pleased to tell you that I have killed a blood eater on your land. This is my proof." She said handing the feather to Uthur, "Umm thank you Leashay, you have proved you self a loyal warrior." Leashay looked up at him and smiled "Thank you sir." "Sir she need medical attention." Gaius said walking over to her and looking at the wound. "Very well." Uther said "Merlin get Leashay." Gaius said as he began to walk towards the infirmary, Merlin picked Leashay and fallowed him. They came into the infirmary, Merlin set Leashay down in one of the beds, she still had enough strength left to take off her shirt, leaving her in a thin buckskin tank top that left the wound open and easy to see. Gaius and Merlin worked quickly to stop the bleeding, Leasha sat their quietly as the disinfected to wound and began to bandage it. "Was she morphed when she was hurt?" Gaius asked "Yes." Merlin said. In the week that Leashay had been there, Leashay had found that Gaius was just as trustful as Merlin and had told him about what she really was. "Okay Merlin she is good, take her to her bed and let her rest, she may be able to heal fast and be good by tomorrow, bu Uther thinks that she will be in bed for a few days." He said. "Okay." Merlin said gently picking up Leashay and walked into their room, he gently set her down on her bed and covered her with the blankets, she looked at him, "Merlin don't leave." She said grabbing his hand, Merlin looked at her and sat down next to her, "What?" He asked "Something is bothering you, what is it?" She said leaning up so she was eye level with him. "Leashay do you have any family? Like blood family?" he asked her "No I don't have any blood family left, but I still have family. My squad are my family and I miss them, all 30 of them." She said looking at him "I'm sorry that you miss them."Merlin said looking away. "But I do have some family here, I have you and Gaius. I consider you family." She said as she leaned forward and hugged Merlin. Merlin was a little surprised by this, but he hugged her back, resting his head on hers. "I feel the same way." He said, they sat there, Merlin could feel her breathing become beeper and slower as she fell asleep in his arms. Merlin gently set her down, covering her in the blankets. He got up from her bed and walked over to his, to him Leashay was more than family, he was falling for her more and more each day, she was beautiful. He lay down on his bed and looked back at her, she looked so peaceful. Merlin slowly began to fall asleep, knowing that this was only the beginning of the adventure she would start.

The end.

**Well that's the end of this story, but be on the lookout for its sequel, idk what it will be called or when it will be posted. Thanks to all yall who have stayed with the story! Please review! It's nice to know what people think, so idc what u say! Thanks! :D**


End file.
